Slam DunkDone my Way
by parme
Summary: Hey, please read and review
1. Game's Over

Chapter 1: Game's Over

The school year has just begun and everyone has a new face to meet. If it wasn't for the long vacation, our ice prince would have forgotten he has to go to school.

"Hn," was the first words he has to say. He was at home and the alarm clock did it's very best to wake him up. He brushed his droopy eyes and took a look around saw the same things he saw last night. He stood up and went to the shower. The cold water sure woke him up he opened his eyes widely at the touch of droplets onto his delicate skin. He went out and dressed in his uniform. He took his shoes and looked at its size.

"Oh how I've grown. I can't even believe these are my shoes," he thought to himself and smiled. He glanced at the clock seeing that in only 5 more minutes, he would be late. He went out and waved goodbye to his butler.

"Are you not eating breakfast?" he called out. He saw Kaede just shaking his head and said no. "You sure are in a hurry," the butler whispered and closed the gates. Kaede went to his bike and rode on it to school.

On his way, it was rush hour and a heavy traffic. He was maddened by it and grumbled. After a little while he was in school. He ran to his new classroom and bumped to every single person blocking his way. Whether girl, boy, or even a teacher, he doesn't care. All he knows is that he's late. He finally reached his room and the teacher was about to introduce him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Ohayou," he said grumpily and slumped himself to the chair at the farthest left. He didn't look to anyone in the room instead he crossed his arms on the desk and bent his head. He was sleeping again.

"Kaede Rukawa!" his teacher called out. "Is that all you could say?" He looked at him with eyes seeming not to believe.

Rukawa just raised his head to look at his angry teacher and went back to his sleep. The teacher was very fuming he approached his seat.

"Stand up," he ordered him. The whole class was watching the scene. "What do you think would happen next?"

"Oh my, look at that transferee, he's sooooo cute!"

"I can't believe he's done it!" Still the teacher received no response. He slapped Kaede's nape and he woke up. He looked for the one who woke him up. The whole class pointed to the teacher walking back towards his table. Rukawa stood up and gave his teacher's head a blow. The crowd was amazed and gave a loud "wwwooooowww". The furious teacher turned and was aiming to hit the student but Kaede gave him a headbutt and went back to his seat and slept.

"Ahhhh!" the girls shouted as if cheering. "L-O-V-E Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" The teacher fell to ground and was not helped by anyone but was being laughed at. He stood up and went to the table.

"That class, is Kaede Rukawa, our new student transferee. Be kind to him okay? Or else you may have the same fate as I had," he said while feeling the bump on his forehead. The whole class laughed at him making him turn red. They laughed at him even harder.

The class ended and even before the first one nearest the door could come out, Rukawa came first than him.

"Someone's on a hurry," he said as Rukawa bashed onto his shoulder. He looked at Rukawa with fear and he almost collapsed receiving a dire glimpse from the ice prince standing lofty for about 5 times his stature. The ice prince turned his back on him and went on his walk with the black sports bag which I think has nothing at all except for his sportswear.

"Do-ahou!" he whispered with a haughty face. He was walking towards the stairs and was followed both by guys and gals with different whisperings.

"God, he sure is tall."

"Who is that guy?"

"He must be new, never saw him here."

"He looks much like a freshman to me."

"Same here!"

"Ahhhh! There he is!"

"L-O-V-E Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" He vexed on hearing that chanting and passed up his walking. "I never thought that girls in Shohoku took drugs," he assumed to himself with an irritating smirk.

Later, he was in front of the Shohoku Gymnasium. "Finally, this is it," he whispered and changed his clothes. He was dribbling and did a little warm-up with an invisible opponent. He run here, ran there, and gave several shots. It wasn't long before a tall dark shadow prodded to the doors.

He was Takenori, the captain of the Shohoku basketball team. He saw that there was someone in the gym. He peeked and saw Rukawa. He raised his brow for he never saw him around.

"Who is this kid?" he asked himself. He was to approach the ice prince while he was turned behind aiming for the ring on the opposite side.

"Ahh, excuse me-" he said but tripped over seeing the ball to his direction. "Hey, watch it!" Rukawa watched as the captain stood up.

"Gomen, I didn't see you coming," he apologized but was cold. "Who are you anyway?" he asked as he takes hold of the ball.

Akagi skimmed at him in ire. "You're new, I can tell," he said as he soothed his shirt. Rukawa nodded and turned around.

"If you came to check the gym, it's cool. Now go," Rukawa ordered. Akagi was even enraged.

"How about a one-on-one?" he suggested to the guy. He drew near the ring and gave one-hell-of-a-dunk

He ran to Akagi and looked at him from head to toe. He gave a smirk and dribbled.

"Sure!" he said. "You can be quite a challenger with your height." Both started the game with Akagi taking the lead.

"You're good," groaned Rukawa running after Akagi. "Where did you learn?'"

"I really play good basketball you now," he answered running even faster to lose his pace. "I am the team's captain." Rukawa almost slipped with the word "captain".

"Really now!" Rukawa was panting out. "It would be an honor if I can defeat you."

Akagi gave a shot and left Rukawa breathing his heart out. "This is just a warm-up," he teased. "And you're giving up that easy?"

"Not that easy," said Rukawa as he held the ball and ran to his side. "Let's have a bet," he offered to Akagi. Akagi was listening as he was trying to slink the ball from

Rukawa's arms. "First to 10," he said as he faked a shot. "and the loser treats dinner." He shoots a three-point and SWAK! A point ahead. Akagi gets hold of the ball and rushed to his court. "Deal," he shouted out.

"Deal," Rukawa retorted back as he was gaining on Akagi. The game was going on as the two were playing intensely.

As the game was going on, classes of the sophomores and juniors has just ended. Truly, it takes a couple of minutes before they end up. Seniors and freshmen always get to go early. Ryota, a sophomore, was walking in the corridors. He was carrying his bag and was following Ayako.

"Gomen, but I really have to go," she said.

"Daijobu. I'll escort you home," he said with a loving smile. He was already walking beside her. He can sense her scent and inhaled it heavily. "Mmmmm, she smells great," he whispered to himself.

"Baka! I want to go home now," she said in an irritated tone. She quickened her walking.

"Koibito, wait!' but he was too late. "Sayonara." She was too far for him to catch up. "She really is scurry." He kept thinking about her and was completely blank. Walking slowly, he bumped to a rather older guy. Hisashi Mitsui.

"Hey, didn't you see me!" he asked arrogantly. Mitsui moves his bag and saw a chap about 5'3" in height. "Gomen, I didn't see you," he said with an insulting tone.

"Are you telling me I'm small?" he answered back.

"Why, aren't you!" he taunted.

"Do- ahou!" Ryota blurted out.

"Who? Me?" asked Mitsui driven mad. He clenched his fists and was about to hit him.

"Baka! Of course, whom else do you think," he ridiculed.

"You!" he said as he ran after the running Miyagi. He was getting tired and could hardly breathe. Ryota finally stopped seeing that Mitsui was a couple of feet away.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the junior high MVP," he yelled at him. He was already gaining at him and when he reached Ryota, he fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. He then looked at Ryota with his very sweaty face. "Yeah, that's right," he said at the peak of his respiring. "What has that do to with us?"

"Let's just play a game? If you win, you can take any punishment in that blinkered mind of yours," he said with a little doubt in him. He cleared his throat and proceeded to the Shohoku gym.

"What if you win?" Mitsui suddenly asked stoically.

"Well," Miyagi scratched his head." You would help me court Ayako. How about that?"

"Hey, that's harder than anything I can think of," he whined. "I don't she even likes you."

"Oh she likes me. You'll see," Ryota assured as he changed to his sportswear.

As they arrived in the court, they saw two shadows chasing one another.

"Hmmmm, seems we're not the only ones gambling through basketball, eh?" Ryota asked.

"Hey, it's not gambling. And I'm not playing this because you asked me but because I love it. Is that clear?" clarified Mitsui tying his laces.

"Hai," he answered. "Whatever you say," he grumbled.

"What was that?" Mitsui turned.

"Oh nothing. Let's play basketball," Miyagi invited. They ran to the court and tried to recognize the two.

"Keep it up, old poke," mocked Rukawa. "Or you'll be left out!" And he laughed having hold of the ball.

"Sure, be ready to get slumped!" Akagi retorted trying to keep up. They were in the middle of the game having a 6-7 scoring. "Ahhh, excuse us," Miyagi bulged out. Rukawa who was supposed to have shot fell to the floor because of such disturbance. Ryota gave a hearty laugh at the picture.

"What's so funny, baka?" Rukawa asked as he stood up. He was looking at Ryota as if aiming to hit him straight in the face.

"If it isn't Hisashi Mitsui the junior high MVP. What brought you here with a friend?" Akagi said walking around Mitsui as if examining him.

"To play of course. And he's not my friend. Baka!" he growled.

"Keep it cool, we can play together," Ryota joined the talk. Each looked at him and Rukawa brought two coins.

"Heads or tails? Two coins, two groups," he presented. They nodded and they parted. Akagi and Rukawa, Mitsui and Miyagi. Rukawa and Mitsui were on tails while Akagi and Ryota on heads.

"Two-on-two; fair?" expected Akagi.

"Game on!" the four started.

"Wait!" Rukawa stopped. "There ain't any deal yet."

"Hmmmm, let me see," Akagi contemplated. "Loser cleans the gym and wipes the balls used. No comments, okay?" The three looked at him and took hold of the game. Akagi's team was first to score. Then, Rukawa took it back. It was like that the whole time. There were rebounds, steals, and a couple of fouls from Miyagi. Before the time ran out, Akagi and Miyagi was a point ahead. Mitsui, determined not to lose, gave a hopeful three-point shot. It went through and they won.

"Haha! I told you so! You have no chance against a former MVP," Mitsui sneered at Ryota.

"Beats me. It was Rukawa who did all the work," Ryota smirked. Akagi looked at the two and sat on the floor. At the corner of his eye, he saw the hushed ice prince spraying water to his face. He noticed him and turned his face away.

"Hn," Rukawa said. Takenori stood and verged on to Rukawa.

"You played well," he said with a cheery face. He just looked at him and went back to fixing his things. The captain sighed and started cleaning the gym. "Miyagi, you better get moving or I'll leave you clean this alone," he hollered. Ryota bore his head and went to wiping. Almost an hour passed and the gym was shining clean. It was 6:30 in the evening.

"Ah, I better leave now," bade Mitsui. "Thanks for the game!"

"Wait for me! I have to go too!" called out Ryota. "See ya guys!" And before you knew it, the two were gone in the wind. Akagi was left with Rukawa. He looked at him and remembered his sister. "She really likes you, you know?"

"Uh?" altered Kaede. "Said something, captain?"

"I remembered my sister while looking at you," he said as he shut his eyes reminiscing.

"I hope she doesn't look like me," Rukawa asked with brows raised.

"Of course not, baka!"

"Then why me?"

"She likes you a lot. I don't know why but she keeps talking to me about you. How you look, how you play, how you –ahhh! She drives me nuts." Rukawa was wiping his wet face.

"Hn"

"What are you raising your brows for?" Rukawa was looking at him seemed to have a great idea.

"Remember the bet?"

"The dinner thing?"

"No, the other one."

"There was no other one."

"Now there is" Takenori was already edgy of what Rukawa was thinking of.

"What is it?" he asked with a swallow of something blocking him inside.

"You said your sister likes me. That's true?"

"Yeah."

"Is she pretty?"

"You can say that."

"Does she play?"

"Only the best, dude!"

"You got yourself a deal!"

"Wha-?"

"I'm courting you sister and you must do everything to make her like me. Deal?"

"Iie."

"We played fair! Isn't it you do your part?"

"But she's-"

"Alright. Just tell me if you're cutting the deal off."  
"If I did?"

"I got myself a loser."

"That's-"

"And he is the captain of Shohoku Basketball Team."

"Quit it!"

"What then?"

"Deal!"

"I thought so." said the ice prince with a cold voice.

"But don't hurt her or else-"Akagi was unable to finish his sentence when Rukawa turned his back o him. "Come back here!" but Rukawa waved goodbye with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hn, loser," he whispered. Akagi was miserable. What has he done?

-------------------------------------Can't wait! What's next? ----------------------------------------


	2. Things Get Worse at Home

Chapter 2: Things Get Worse at Home

After the game, Rukawa was smiling at himself. "Aren't I evil?" he said to himself and got a hearty laugh. He went to his bike and rode on it. He looked behind him and saw the gym. Akagi stood there beside the door pane looking even miserable.

He rode off waving a goodbye to the standing gorilla. Arriving home at late 8:00 in the evening, he went straight to his room. He's got a spacey home. He's got a butler and some guys to take care of things he doesn't and wouldn't.

"Are you not taking dinner?" his butler asked.

"Nope," he answered and banged the door behind him. Taking hold of his towel, he went to the bathroom, taking a warm shower.

"Hmmmmm," he whimpered. He went out with towel wrapped on his body. He dressed up in a blue shirt that hung loose from his broad shoulders and jogging pants that reached the floor. Drying his wet hair with his towel, he started thinking about his phone.

"No messages? I wonder why people are so forgetful these days," he said and threw his phone on his bed. He threw himself on it face front. Snuggling himself on its softness he closed his eyes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ahhh, Kaede-san you better eat dinner now," a voice called out. He went out and ran downstairs. He reached the slab with his meal laid before him, chicken, fish, veggies, and drinks. He grabbed his plate and ate quite a meal. Finished, he went upstairs and sat on the bed. Later, he was lying down. Then, pictures of similar girls came to his mind. There was this beautiful blonde with great body, she had this straight long hair and was very white-complexioned. Another was this girl of Asian look. She had a mid-long black hair running to her shoulders. She was tall and if he ever stood beside her she'd nearly be as tall as he was. There were others who were also pretty and as fair as the first ones. Suddenly, a bouncing ball came to his vision. He crumpled his forehead to make him see what that meant. A girl smiling passed his thought. She held the ball and was aiming for the ring she was going towards. She gave a perfect three-point shot and jumped for joy. She had this hair that was not that long; it was brown and was tied up with a white bow. She wore a yellow loose shirt and blue shorts. She wasn't tall, and to even look at her, you can say that she was only about an inch or two above his elbow. She looked back at him and smiled at him. With that, he rose from his bed and was clammy.

"Could that be his sister?" he asked himself. "She looks good." He dredged up his bet with Akagi and was a little eager to see her. "Was that just a premonition?" he said and laughed a little. He went back and then went to sleep.

Looking wretched, he went home. He went straight to his room. He keeps on thinking of what he just had done.

"Ahh, Haruko-chan, guess what? I played with Rukawa," he started. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"How about," he mumbled. "Haruko-chan, hi. You see, I got this bet about a date," he started and placed his hand on his nape. "You're dating Rukawa," he shouted and covered him as if expecting a slap. "Awwww! It won't work!"

He seemed like being fed-up and took his towel. He went to take a bath and opened the shower. It was cold. "Hmmmmm, just what I needed," he whispered and the strain appeared to be swept away with the water. He was done and was dressed. Later, he was getting feelings about the bet over.

"Ahhhh! Get it off!" he shouted out.

"Oniichan?" a sweet voice called from the door. "What's happening to you?"

He capered with fright at that call.

"Calm down, everything's gonna be okay," he keep reminding himself. He walked here and there, not being to keep control of himself. "Hhhhhh, okay. Here's what you're gonna do," he said. "Inhale, exhale," and he started taking deep breathes until he was fine. He walked slowly to the door and took hold of the knob and opened it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey. I heard you creaming and-," Haruko said.

"That was nothing, don't mind it," he assured.

"Oh, okay. Come, I have a lot to tell you," she said and pulled her brother's hand. Shortly, they were in her room. She sat in her bed and Akagi took the chair.

"If you still can remember, I had a crush in junior high. Until now I can't forget him. Now that I heard he studies also in Shohoku. I can't wait to see him," she started.

"Are you talking about Kaede or another guy?" he seemed to fool her.

"Do you think I would ever find someone better than him?" she said a little shocked.

"Ahhh, yeah?" he smirked.

"Hmmp! Of course not! Kaede Rukawa is my first and he would be my last! I promise you," she assured.

"Seems to be true," he said.

"It is true," she answered with a louder tone.

"Okay. Whatever you say, e koibito. Whatever you say," he said closing the topic.

"Aishite imasu, oniichan," she said lovingly.

"Domo arigato," he said bowing his head down. She looked at him and lied down. "I met two new friends this day," she said.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! And they're great," she assumed. He looked at her and raised a brow.

"You find everyone great around you. What makes them any different?" he joked and gave a laugh.

"You're right," she chuckled. "But they really are, they hang around with me, and they showed the whole place, they talked about guys, and they are very familiar with Rukawa," she continued.

"They are?" he asked kind of intrigued. She opened her eyes and sat down.

"Uh-huh. They said he is quite too notorious not to be known to anyone," she proudly said.

"Hmmp! They were too exaggerated," he ditched.

"Oh they're not!" she poised.

"Oh yes they are," he started jesting. She looked at him and pouted.

"Awwww, don't give me that look," he said looking upset. She turned her back on him and lied down. She covered her head with her pillow and Akagi started laughing.

"Imoto?" he posed. He stood and went to her side. He still got no answer. He sat beside her and placed his hand over her pillow. Those hands were heavy and the pillow came down as his hand was laid. She felt that weight and threw her pillow to her brother.

"Hmmp!" she annoyingly said. Akagi gave a guffaw which drove Haruko laugh even harder.

"You got me there," he chortled as he sat beside her.

"It suits you right!" she moped.

"Whatever!" he said and slapped the wind.

"So oniichan, have you seen my dream boy?" she asked.

"Kaede?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. Have you?" she was more interested this time.

"Well, you see I have met him,-" he started. Haruko jumped at sat even closer to her brother.

"You have? What does he look like? Is he still tall? Does he still look good? Where did you see him?" She asked continuously.

"Calm down, I have all the time to share my story," he laughed.

"Ahhhh! I can't wait to see him," she said with widened eyes.

"I saw him in the gym a while ago. He still looks the same, and plays good too!" he said.

"Really? What time was he playing?" she asked shaking her brother. "Who was he with?"

"He was playing alone," he riposted.

"And you joined him, right?" she added with a snap of the finger.

"Yeah. As if I can help it," he chuckled.

"Darlings!" a rather old voice called out. "It's time for dinner."

"Coming!" both answered. They went to their places and started a prayer. After that they started eating.

"So, how was your first day in Shohoku, Haruko?" their father asked.

"I loved it, Dad," she came back with. "I met new friends and new teachers."

"Well, ahhh, That's-" Dad tried to finish.

"That's great. Great," their mom finished and gave Dad a frown. "How about my son? How has my team captain been?" Akagi seemingly choked at the word captain.

"Ahhh, well," he cleared his throat. "Well, indeed."

"And your grades?" Dad asked curiously.

"Oh, Dad," Haruko blocked. "Oniichan would never flunk his grades. You should know that by now," she raised her tone. Akagi looked at her with an odd look.

"Huh?" he asked her.

"Oh, never mind that, finish you dinner and get to sleep. Ayt?' Mom closed. The three dug into eating and was finished.

"Hmmmmm, who's washing?" Mm asked.

"Not me, I'm tired." Dad said.

"Awwww, you're always tired," Haruko sulked. He gave a laugh.  
"Not me, I have to -" Akagi started escaping.

"Oniichan!" Haruko shouted out. He looked back at him while their parents are going upstairs. "Paper-rock-scissors, fair?"

"Oh, come on. You always win," he complained. Later the two were playing and sadly, Akagi lost.

"See ya later, bro!" she called out and ran upstairs.

"Sure," he nagged. He started washing and hummed. The, he was singing. In a little while, he was done.

Haruko, on the other hand, went to her room. She washed herself and clothed in a blue shirt and jogging pants that hang loose from her thin legs. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Akagi asked.

"Dozo," she answered. She was seated on the chair and was busy reading something. Akagi made himself comfortable on the floor.

"So, what did you two do, after the game?"

"What game?"

"Do you have memory gap?"

"No"

"Ahhh! You drive me nuts!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Why?"

"Here, we started playing a one-on-one. Then two came over and joined. They were Mitsui-san and Ryota-san."

"The junior high MVP?"

"Exactly."

"Then?"

"I was teamed with Ryota-san, Mitsui-san and Rukawa-san. We were in the lead then after that final minute, Mitsui gave out a three-point shot-"

"So you lost?"

"So we lost. There was a bet for that game."

"What kind?"

"The loser would clean the gym."

"Hey, you can have that as a sideline, a janitor?"

"Yeah right! We cleaned it and ended up at 6:30. Rukawa and I were the only ones left."

"Really? What did you do?"

"Ahhh, remember the game we had first?"

"The one-on-one?"

"Yeah, that one. He thought of a bet on it."

"He did?"

"Ac-"

"What was it?"

"A date."

"You're dating him?"

"IIe!"

"How could you?"

"IIe! Not me."

"Then who?"

"Ahhh, anata."

Haruko so bolted from the blue with those words. She was still. "Did I hear that right?" she started whispering to herself. "Rukawa-san is dating me?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hai."

"I told him not to hurt you so-"

"Oniichan! Aishiteru!"

"Keep it cool, don't worry. He won't hurt you."

"Of course. It's like my dream come true!"

"Did I do you good?"

"You have done something I never thought of!"

"Ahhh, that's great," he said scratching his head. With that, Haruko hugged him.

"Domo, oniichan! Domo arigato!"

"Do itachi mashite." Haruko finally let go and he left with the face even Picasso can't paint.

He was in front of his room hesitating to go in. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. "But she seemed to be happy about it. Why am I so worried?" He turned the knob and went in. He went straight to his bed. He closed his eyes and wanted to sleep. All of a sudden, questions started to fill his mind. "What if he doesn't show up for their first date?"

"What if he won't sit beside her in the movie house?"

"What is the common denominator of two numbers not existing in a limit?"

"What is the velocity of two objects having inconstant accelerations?"

Unexpectedly, numbers, signs, words, and mathematical symbols were in his troubled mind. He wanted to open his eyes to wake up but the bad dream was keeping hold of him. Nevertheless, everything seemed like to vanish in a fog when Haruko came in the picture. She was smiling and looked very happy. When he turned his head, he saw her with RUKAWA. With that, he almost jumped off his bed. He was panting hard, having hard time breathing.

In Haruko's room, she was having her forty winks with Rukawa in her dreams. She was with him in it. They were happy. At least I know they were. Playing basketball, playing in the game zones, and were watching a movie. It was well leaving a smile in her sleep.

Ahh, guys…. Can you give me the names of the girls Haruko-chan usually hangs out with? I need them for the next story. Thanks!


End file.
